


Dear Diary volume 2

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: I thought I'd add a second part to this. I want to keep the original version separate, hence the 'volume 2'. There may even be a volume 3!Anyway, its the second part about whats happens when someone reads your diary!
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Dear diary! 

Day 25 of my very important and very secret scientific research.  
Today I observed the younger Winchester undertake his usual morning ritual, again. I was able to observe and note, that he stretches each leg about 15 times before he jogs up the stairs and outside.   
Those long, long legs that just seem to go on for miles. Those thighs. Oh my! Those thighs. I just want to rub my hands all over them.   
I digress...   
While he was doing his usual healthy pastime, I came across the older Winchester cooking up a storm in the kitchen.   
Of course he doesn't need to stretch and warm up before such an activity, but it is still a pleasing show.   
With his t-shirt tight around those biceps as his arms lift pans and stir the contents. The way he sways those hips to his music playing in the background.   
I wonder if he knows I've been watching him?   
Would he be mad? Would Sam?   
It's not easy watching these two adoni. No sir. The way they both move, often in such sync with each other.   
Just watching them go about their normal, day to day activities can often lead a girl to get somewhat hot and bothered.   
How is that possible?

Night 25. 

Has anyone ever told Dean to tie his robe? No? Oh thank god! It's a truly lovely sight. Those tight little boxers, those tanned bow legs. 

And damn Sam and his tight t-shirt and sweatpants hanging deliciously low. 

It takes some serious restraint to keep my hands to myself, when all I want is to trace that ‘v’. With my tongue.

Not that Sam would ever want someone like me. Nope. He wouldn't look twice at me, I'd die if he even looked once!

Guess I'll just stick to my daydreams

*****************

Day 26. 

Fuck! Almost got caught today. Need to be more ninja.

Bumped, quite literally, into Dean as he came out the shower. Dropped my precious research. Didn't even notice at first as I was too busy counting the drops of water sliding down his chiseled chest. I surely felt a thirst rise!

I pretty much ripped the book from his hand as he picked it up. Bastard was smirking as I stumbled over my words. Damn him.

I hid for the rest of the morning in a corner of the library. 

I only came out of hiding around lunch when Sam actually sent me a text to tell me he had made food.

Sam isn't a bad cook. Not as good as Dean. He also isn't as much fun to watch.

*****************

Day 27. 

So today was a good day. I was able to catch the subjects having a little sparring match. Oh my word! I wish I caught it on video. Purely for research of course. 

The way they move in perfect sync. It's like some kind of erotic ballet. 

When they break all my attention goes to the perfectly sculpted chests rising and falling under those wonderfully, perfectly fitting t-shirts. 

Their skin glistening with sweat. Their muscles beautifully defined. 

I have never wanted to lick sweat off a man before in my life until now. 

I love the way Sam's hair sticks to his face. Makes me want to get all up close and personal. With my hands. In his hair. Gripping it as I pull him towards me and feel those soft lips.

Damn him. Damn him for making me feel this way.

Night 27

I have to say that the boys look their most beautiful when they are relaxed, not worrying about anything. Just enjoying the moment. 

I need to be more stealth and discreet. Sam caught me staring at Dean and questioned if I was ok. I love the way Sam says my name. His voice is like honey and I'd love to cover myself in it. What does that even mean?? I seem to lose all coherent thought when Sam talks to me. Like I forget how to human!

Fuck! I am in love with Sam Winchester. 

I'm doomed!

*****************

Day 28

Dean is away for the night. “interviewing the witness” he said. Ha! We all know exactly what that means.

This now means that I will now be all alone with Sam. Unless he decides to go out for the night. I hope he doesn't. I'd really like to spend time with him. And by that I mean sitting staring at him and his beautiful perfect face, restraining myself from running my fingers through his hair, kissing those soft, lickable, kissable lips. 

Godfuckingdammit. 

I think I'll take myself out tonight. I can't be trusted.

_Night 28_

_Meet me in the library. I'd like to discuss your research._


	2. Chapter 2

You dropped your diary onto the desk. Fear coursing through you at the thought that  **he** has read your diary. 

You began pacing your room, running your fingers through your hair. Your heart was beating hard within your chest. You felt hot and clammy. You wanted to lock yourself in the bathroom and never come out, but there was also a small part of you, a teenie tiny part, that was trying to break through your panicked state and make you go to the library.

You must have opened and closed the door a dozen times, cursing yourself each time. You opened the door again and this time you stood and stared at the wall opposite. Your heart continued to beat hard and heavy as you took small steps towards the library. 

You tentatively walked up the small steps and crossed the library threshold. There was no turning back. You moved slowly towards the back where you could see a soft light. You peeked your head around a bookcase and saw Sam sitting at the large desk, book in front of him and a whisky in his hand. You took a moment to just look at him. He looked peaceful and relaxed and you smiled to yourself.

"It's about time y/n"

Hearing his voice snapped you from your daydream. 

"Care to join me?" 

He still hadn't looked up and you hadn't moved so you wondered how he knew you were there. 

"I can feel you staring. Now. Are you joining me or not?"

This time he looked directly at you and a shiver ran down your spine. You moved even slower towards him, nervously playing with the hem of your top. He pushed a chair out next to him inviting you to sit down. He poured you a drink as you lowered yourself into the chair.

"I didn't think you were going to turn up" 

You noticed that his voice had changed ever so slightly, taking on a slight sad, almost dejected tone.

"I wasn't sure myself". You lifted your glass to your lips, hoping he wouldn't notice your hand shaking as you did. You quickly returned your glass to the table and attempted to hand your hands under the table. 

"I wanted to ask you"

"I'm sorry and the diary"

You both spoke at the same time, both smiling nervously. You gestured for Sam to go first. 

He smiled as he turned his body slightly so he was facing you more. "So my cooking isn't as good as Dean's"

You opened your mouth, but words just didn't materialise. Sam smirked. 

"And I was wondering during if you could explain why on earth you would want to lick sweat off of someone"

You covered your face with your hands as Sam began chuckling. You felt tears pricking in your eyes. You wiped your face and quickly stood, ready to walk away from the feeling of humiliation.

Sam was quick and grabbed your wrist before even stepped away from the table. He stood from his own seat, his figure casting a shadow over you. He released your wrist, to bring both of his hands to your face, lifting it towards him. He gently wiped your tears away with his large thumbs. 

"I'm sorry y/n. I didn't mean to upset you. That was never my intention." He softly smiled down at you as you gave him a small nod and a whisper "ok"

He pulled you into his chest as he wrapped his arms around you, his hands slowly rubbing your back. He placed a small kiss on top of your head before he pulled away and gestured for you to sit down again. You obliged and took a much longer drink from the glass still sitting in front of you.

"There's something I want you to see." He pushed a small notebook towards you. You looked at him quizzically as you lifted the book and opened the first page. 

' _ Why was she staring it at him again? Why is it always him?' _

You looked up at Sam. He smiled, "just keep reading"

_ 'I see her watching us. She doesn't think I've noticed but it's only because I'm watching her. I watched her in the library today. I loved the little dance she does in her chair when she finds what she's looking for' _

_ 'I saw the way she looked at Dean when he walked into the kitchen this morning. God I wished he'd tie that fucking robe!' _

_ 'I could have sworn I saw her lick her lips when I walked passed her after sparring with Dean. It could just be wishful thinking. I do wish she'd look at me more the way she looks at Dean.' _

_ 'I watched her as she made us dinner. I loved the way she moved around the kitchen in time to the music playing. I loved the way her top lifted slightly when she reached for things high up. I loved listening to her mutter to herself as she did things, making sure everything was right. I heard her say 'Sammy' softly and I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and hear her say it over and over.' _

You stopped reading and wiped more tears from your eyes. Sam reached across and took your hand. 

"I've spent weeks, months even, watching you and seeing how you looked at Dean and thought the worst. I've wanted to tell you so many times how I feel about you." He started chuckling again. "You know, I had this planned all differently in my head. I was umm. I was. Well, after reading what you wrote I thought, I'll get her here and I'll be funny and charming and completely seduce her and then just fuck her on this table"

You choked on your drink and began coughing. Once your coughing fit died down Sam carried on. 

"But then, I saw that you got upset, because of me and that hurt, so, because you often make me 'forget how to human' I figured letting you literally read my thoughts would be better. But don't read any further cos it gets a little, well, it gets more x-rated."

Your eyes widened as you grabbed the book away from him, a smile spreading across your lips as he kept his hand firmly on top of it. 

"Sam. I. Don't know what to say. I never thought you'd ever feel the same."

He leaned across the table and kissed you softly on your lips. A moment of boldness washed over you as he pulled back and looked into your eyes. 

"Does the offer of fucking me on this table still stand?" You bit your lip as he looked a little shocked at your words. 

"Oh it most certainly does. But I'd prefer to take you to my room and make love to you first."

With those words, you knocked your drink back before standing and offering him your hand. 


End file.
